


Breaking All The Rules

by RiverWoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWoman/pseuds/RiverWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thought she was used to breaking the rules; whereas, Lucius thought he would never break the rules.</p><p>Turns out, they are both wrong.</p><p>******************************************************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking All The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> A short story that morphed into a long story. 
> 
> **********************************************
> 
> [**WARNING** This is a Hermione/Lucius ship. If this idea squicks you out - please don't read. And certainly don't read and then complain to me].
> 
> This work is not beta-ed, therefore any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> ***********************************************  
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or Kudos! - I appreciate it (and love it<3)
> 
> ***********************************************

 Breaking All The Rules

She arrived home to drop the parchments off before going onto The Burrow to collect eight year old Rose and six year old Hugo from Molly. She would have to work tonight to prepare for the meeting tomorrow, but that was fine; if the children behaved, she could manage it. She was surprised to find Ron waiting for her with Rose and Hugo already home from grandma.

‘Hullo you two, hullo Ron, you’ve picked them up for me, thanks it’s a great help,’ she smiled, but the three facing her didn’t. In fact, Rose and Hugo kept their heads bowed and their eyes firmly on the floor. ‘What’s up? What’s going on … Ron?’

‘Look, I’m not going to beat around here, Hermione … I’m taking the children to live with me and Gloria.’

Her hearing must be going, she thought he had said … taking the children.

‘They’ve told me they want to live with me. Gloria’s work means that she can be home for them … and me.’ He took the children’s hands. ‘Say goodbye to your mum, we’ll sort out when you can see her … OK?’

‘Bye mum,’ Hugo said

‘Bye mum,’ Rose’s voice cracked.

Ron took them to the floo; and they were gone.

She was rooted to the spot. Numb. She couldn’t believe what had just happened … and she had allowed it. Her knees gave way and she sank to the floor and howled. She beat the floor with her fists and she cried for hours, lying there, on the cold flagstones of the hallway.

It was like some terrible, continuing nightmare.

A nightmare that had started two months ago when Ron had walked out and left her and the children; he had said he had found someone else he loved and who loved him. Ten years of marriage and he decides he loves someone else. His reasons for leaving were simple; he said as she had progressed through Ministry, she had less time for him … and the children. Now she was Under Secretary for Law, Education and Muggle Studies and was the highest ranking witch in the Ministry. In reality, she hadn’t felt fully supported by Ron since her first real promotion in the Law Department. The last year had been very tense in their relationship and in some ways had affected her health and confidence. She had had to make choices, some had been difficult, but it meant she had kept her position at the Ministry and the family became financially secure with two good incomes. But on many of those occasions when she had to make a choice, Ron had not supported her, it was a cold fact and one he never acknowledged.

So he had left to go and live with Gloria. She didn’t know how long he had known her, or how long they had been having an affair. He just left one day leaving the children with her. It was tough, but she had managed somehow. Molly and Arthur had stepped in to have the children after school or when she had a meeting during the holidays. But they didn’t condemn Ron for leaving her and the children; which could only mean that they supported his decision and they also thought she had not given enough of her time to her family. Molly would often mutter about a wife’s place and having hot meals waiting; of course, no wife could come close to the _Molly Weasley Bar of Wifely Perfection_ , not where any of her sons concerned. As for Ginny, her best friend had told her in no uncertain terms that it was her fault, that she had driven Ron away.

She lost track of time and when she finally picked herself up from the floor, she was empty and emotionally drained. She walked into the kitchen, put the kettle on, took the parchments out of her bag and put them on the table. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning, she arrived at Hogwarts for the meeting. Minerva met her and took her to the room they used for Ministry meetings. She had arrived feeling ill prepared, knowing her eyes were red and swollen from crying. The members of the school Board of Governors began to arrive and take their seats, including Lucius Malfoy, who was once again on the Board of Governors. He also sat with her on various education and law committees so she had dealings with him on a weekly basis. He was a reformed character since the end of the last War and was proving to have a level head on his shoulders when it came to education reforms and curriculum. He had even supported her in some, but not all, of her Muggle Studies reforms. Once she had got to know him, got beyond the arrogance and Pure Blood nonsense, he was actually a very nice person. He shot her an enquiring glance as he took his seat. There were six other Governors present and once tea had been served, the meeting commenced.

It was not her finest meeting; she was flustered by questions, disorganised with her paper work and unforthcoming about when the new curriculum would be implemented. When one of the Governors criticised her for not knowing her job, she shouted back at him, accusing him of bullying and being unsupportive, which everyone present would agree was out of character for her. The meeting ended with no real progress being made. She quickly stuffed her parchments anyhow into her bag and made her escape. She all but ran down the main staircase to get away, but she bumped into Harry as he was coming up the stairs. Harry was Head Auror and they saw each other frequently at the Ministry. He stopped her.

‘What do you want Harry,’ she snapped at him.

‘I wanted to see you and your secretary said you were here this morning and as I had to come and see Minerva … anyway …’Mione, I’m sorry about the children. Ginny told me what had happened. Do you want to talk?’

‘What, and have you report back to Ginny and give her an even bigger stick to beat me with? No thanks,’ she pushed passed him and ran into the courtyard without hearing what he called out to her. She was gulping air in an effort to stop herself crying. She needed to compose herself, to get a grip. She set off towards the loch. Once there, she sat on the large log that she, Harry and Ron would often sit on to discuss a problem or their latest adventure. Only this time when she sat down, she put her face in her hands and cried.

‘Mrs Weasley, are you alright?’ asked a voice filled with concern.

She lifted her head, sniffed and rubbed away her tears. ‘Yes, thank you, Mr Malfoy, quite alright.’

He handed her a large monogrammed handkerchief. ‘No Hermione, you are not alright. Would you care to talk about it?’ He sat next to her on the log.

She accepted the handkerchief and wiped her eyes. ‘It’s stupid really and I shouldn’t burden you with my problems; thanks all the same.’

He looked out across the loch, the breeze whisking his long hair away from his face. He sighed. ‘We have known each other a long time you and I, through bad and good times. You may think this strange, but I consider you a friend. Friends help each other.’ She sat twisting his hankie.

‘I could do with a friend,’ she said quietly and started to cry again. He reached his arm around her shoulder and drew her into him. This simple act of comfort released everything she had been holding on to. She told him of the growing problems between Ron and herself over the last years. How she felt unsupported by him as she rose through the ranks of the Ministry. She did her best, honestly she did. She was always home with the children after school, even if it meant missing meetings or briefings. She always helped with their homework and was always home to put them to bed. She would then catch up on her Ministry work. And she somehow managed during the long school holidays. As an Auror, Ron worked different hours, but he didn’t change his work schedule to help her out, not once.

She cried again and buried her head in his shoulder as she sobbed. He squeezed her gently. When she had composed herself, she went on to tell him that Ron had left her for another woman and yesterday afternoon, out of the blue, he had taken the children to live with him and his girlfriend. This time when she cried he pulled her into a hug; he stroked her hair and gently rocked her. She felt the lightest of kisses to her hair.

‘Do you want him back,’ he asked.

‘No,’ she said against his neck, ‘I could never trust him again … besides, I now know he doesn’t love me.’

‘His loss,’ Lucius whispered.

She wasn’t sure how it happened, but she moved her head up just as he went to kiss her cheek. His lips brushed hers and there was a charge of … something they both felt. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment and then his lips were on hers again. They were soft lips and those lips knew how to kiss. Her arms went around his neck as the kiss deepened. It felt so good and she wanted it to go on forever. His hands held her face gently as their tongues met; then he pulled her closer with one hand to the small of her back, the other was now in her hair. She felt a passion sweep through her; his passion for her, she could feel it. She could also feel the power that emanated from him under her hands and she heard his soft moan. Could this be real? Could she be kissing another man? A man she had known for so long and who had once been her mortal enemy? Yet … yet … it felt so right, so good and very natural.

‘Lucius,’ she spoke against his mouth.

‘Hermione …’ he responded.

She wanted to climb onto his lap, to straddle him. She wanted, needed his energy; wanted his sex. But she also knew he was a married man and she could not allow him to break his bond with Narcissa, no matter how much she wanted him and needed this. So she pulled away gently and laid her head in the crook of his neck, her arms still wrapped around him.

‘Thank you,’ she said.

‘For what?’ he replied against her hair.

‘For this. I didn’t know, Lucius.’

‘And why would you?’

‘Because I should have noticed my friends, perhaps Ron is right, perhaps I am too focused on my work and ignore everything else, including my family and friends,’ she sighed, but gave his neck the lightest of kisses.

‘You have always noticed me; you may not have been aware of it, but you always smile at me, always speak to me and allow me close to you.’ She lifted her eyes to meet his and they pierced straight to her heart, unflinching in the unspoken message and his arms still held her, as if reluctant to let her go.

‘I don’t understand, Lucius; I’m not usually this thick, but … hello! I’m Muggle born … both parents are Muggles.’

He laughed softly as he hugged her again. ‘I think I have learned that lesson and am long passed the prejudice. Anyway, you are quite exceptional for a Muggle born. More Pure Blood really.’

For the first time in two months she laughed. It was nice being held in his arms; they were strong arms. That he had power was undeniable, that his power had a tinge of Dark Magic was also undeniable; yet she felt safe encircled in that power.

‘Hermione Granger, you have done more to help the Wizarding World than anyone before you. You are also strong, powerful, caring, hardworking, attractive … would you like me to continue?’

‘Yes please,’ she sighed, he had used her family name and it sounded good.

‘I will not. You will become big headed and arrogant, like me.’

‘No I won’t; anyway you are no longer arrogant or aloof or bad,’ she wanted to kiss him again, to feel his lips against hers. But the moment had passed, she sighed. ‘What do I do now, Lucius?’

‘Continue what you are doing at the Ministry; get on with your life, be there for your children. In other words my dear, dear Hermione … fly as you were always meant to.’

‘And us?’

‘Is there any us? Are we not friends? All I am doing is comforting a friend.’

She laughed quietly against him. He smelt good. Woody, spicy and sweet, which was a surprise. ‘And the kiss? That was not a friendly peck on the cheek.’

‘Ah yes,’ he stroked her hair, ‘well, there you have me.’

‘I would like to,’ and felt herself blush at her forwardness.

‘Yes,’ was all he said.

‘But I understand.’

‘And that is what makes you quite exceptional.’ They were silent then; arms wrapped around each other, the breeze blowing against both of them and rippling the surface of the loch. Each seemed reluctant to let the other go. ‘Hermione, you have my friendship and that of the House of Malfoy, now and always.’

She kissed his neck before pulling away from his arms. ‘I am fortunate to have such friends, thank you Lucius.’

‘You are welcome. Now, are you ready to face the world and take the first steps of your new life?’

‘No … but I have to,’ she wanted to kiss him again. To latch onto his lips and kiss him senseless … and more. But she didn’t; instead she ran her fingers along his cheek and smiled at him. It was he who found her lips and kissed her almost senseless. When they parted she was flushed and it was only her liking and respect for Narcissa that stopped her pushing him to the ground and making mad, passionate love to him.

‘I will tell Narcissa of our encounter,’ he said as if reading her thoughts, ‘we have no secrets, she and I.’

She left his embrace and stood up. ‘Is it possible, Lucius?’

‘What?’

‘That we two find each other attractive when we are so different?’

‘Our actions speak for themselves, Hermione. I never thought that … you even thought of me this way … If I were free, I would make you mine. I would love and cherish you without limit. But then, I am an old wizard with old fashioned ideas.’

She punched his arm. ‘You’re not that old, at least … not in that department,’ and she cocked her head and gave him a cheeky smile.

He blushed and cleared his throat. ‘Yes, well …’

‘Thank you so much Lucius. I think I can move forward now.’

‘Bravo Hermione. Now, I suggest you return to the Ministry before they think you have been kidnapped,’ he took her hand and kissed it. He took two steps back, ‘I am in love with you,’ he said as he vanished.

Hermione was left staring at the loch. ‘I didn’t see that coming,’ she whispered to herself.

 

**********

 

Her encounter with Lucius gave her back her confidence. She had her hair cut and re-styled, she dressed in clothes she liked and over the following months, she blossomed into a beautiful, self-assured woman. She saw Lucius just as often at various meetings; they were friendly and courteous to each other and if they happened to be sitting next to each other, his foot would accidently touch hers or she would surruptiously touch his leg and give it a squeeze. Otherwise, they were simply friends and colleagues.

She gave a lot of thought to Lucius and that day by the loch. When she examined her feelings, really examined them, she realised that over the years, as she had matured, she had grown to like him. Gone was the school girl distain for him as a Pure Blood and that they had been on opposite sides in the War; he had suffered after the War and he and his family had paid the price. But he had since redeemed himself and was a less rigid wizard and a softer man.

She also wrestled with the notion that perhaps she did drive Ron away; that she had also fallen out of love with him even as he had fallen out of love with her. After all, they had known each other since age eleven and had effectively been ‘an item’ since they were eighteen. The War had changed her, she no longer saw things in terms of black and white, good and bad, right and wrong; there were many, many shades of grey in between. Working in the Ministry and in the Law department specifically, had taught her that.

And did she really have feelings for Lucius or was that day by the loch simply the heat of the moment and she needed to be kissed? And if she had genuine feelings for him, when did those feelings arise? She couldn’t pin-point an exact date; it was more of a gradual thing. The occasional smile or nod of acknowledgment came first when he appeared on the same committees as her. Then an exchange of pleasantries; usually a ‘how are you?’ ‘I’m fine, thank you,’ kind of thing; then after some months, at the end of meetings, they would often chat for a couple of minutes about nothing much, family, the Ministry, friends. Another year or so and she found she was looking forward to seeing him and seeking him out after a meeting to talk with him, sharing ideas, thoughts or Ministry recommendations; Lucius Malfoy also seemed to know when she was upset or down for some reason, sometimes after a row with Ron, sometimes because she was feeling low; he would then make her laugh, usually by being disparaging about himself.

One day when she was in her office, her assistant, Mavis came in with parchments to sign.

‘Mavis, what is your impression of Lucius Malfoy?’ she asked as conversationally as possible.

Mavis looked momentarily surprised. ‘Well … hot, he’s definitely hot. But then, I’m a Pure Blood so I would think that. Why?’

‘Oh nothing really; it’s just that I have come to know him over the years and I think he’s alright. He’s not the Lucius Malfoy I fought against during the War.’

‘Do I detect a little bit of flirting going on, hmm?’ Mavis smile was playful. ‘He’s a Dark Wizard, Under Secretary, mad, bad and dangerous to know; just remember that. Now, you have to sign this one … and this one; this one is read only.’ Mavis left her no further enlightened as to Lucius Malfoy, except that he was hot, which she already knew. So she went back to her own musings about the hot Mr Malfoy.

When she analysed and scrutinised in true Hermione Granger fashion what it was she liked about Lucius, it came down to this; he listened to her, he treated her as an equal, as an interesting person with something to say, a person who was good at her job and … as a woman. So it really was no shock when she realised that actually, by the time of that morning by the loch, she had already fallen in love with him and probably had been for some time. But this feeling she kept to herself, as did he.

There were times when she met Narcissa at a party or a Ministry function or at Malfoy Manor; the older woman was always friendly and genial, but she never left Lucius alone with Hermione. Lucius would smile and shrug.

She saw the children fairly regularly and one day, when Ron came to pick them up he asked if she would have the children when he and Gloria went on holiday. She said no, that her work commitments were heavy and she had a conference to go to in France. But when she got back, she could arrange a couple of days off to have the children. A bewildered and disappointed Ron left without another word.

Within a year of Ron leaving her she was Secretary of the whole department and three years later, she was Deputy Minister of Magic, the highest ranking woman and witch in the entire history of British Wizarding. She divorced Ron after two years of separation and gave him official custody of the children. In the years since Ron had left her, she had many offers of romance, even marriage; she declined them all.

It was four years after that fateful day by the loch; she was thirty nine years old when word came to her that Narcissa Malfoy, beloved wife of Lucius, had gone into the Veil. She was devastated. She genuinely liked Narcissa; and although not close, they considered each other friends. She made discreet enquiries and found out that Narcissa had been ill for only a few weeks with a wasting disease that the Healers could not halt. She had slipped away peacefully with her family at her side. An invitation to attend a memorial gathering for Narcissa arrived by owl; she replied at once.

The gathering was held in the secret garden within the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It was a select group who had been invited, Kingsley, Harry and herself from the Ministry; members of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts; Hogwarts staff and some distant members of the Black family. It was a moving ceremony, led by Lucius and Draco. Both men looked terrible, pale and tired, with eyes red from weeping. When it came time for guests to give their tributes, Hermione thought she would be at a loss as to what to say.

In the end, she stood in front of the guests and simply said, ‘Narcissa Malfoy was my friend; she was always good company; wise beyond words, funny and she loved Lucius and her family with a passion that many could not understand. But I did. I have been honoured to have known her … I will miss her.’

With those words, she took out her wand and created a living wreath of fresh white Freesia’s that filled the air with their sweet fragrance. She laid the wreath with the other tributes. She then went to the family to pay her respects; Lucius took her hand and kissed it, when his eyes met hers, she saw they were filled with such sorrow. Draco and Astoria she hugged as she was good friends with both of them and Scorpius, who was the same age as Rose, also kissed her hand; she caressed his face very gently.

During the reception she talked with Harry, Kingsley, Minerva, the Governors, anyone, so she would not have to confront Lucius. She knew she would want to fling her arms around him and offer him comfort … more than comfort. Simply being in proximity with him was making her body tingle.

‘Thank you for attending,’ his familiar voice said behind her.

She turned to face him. ‘Lucius,’ she managed to say, ‘I am so sorry for your loss … if there is anything I can do …’

‘Thank you Hermione … you have always been a friend … and thank you for your lovely words about Narcissa … she was very fond of you.’

‘You know where to find me, Lucius.’ He bowed slightly and moved away.

 

**********

 

In the weeks that followed he would attend meetings and each time he did, he looked worse. He was reserved with everyone, including her. Her offers of help were courteously dismissed. He grew increasingly distant; he lost weight and began to look slightly dishevelled and unkempt. She wrote to him, but her letters were returned unopened. She went to Malfoy Manor but got no response when she rang the bell. She found Draco and talked to him about her concerns for his father. Draco told her Lucius was being difficult, refusing help even from him and Astoria; he would fly into dreadful tantrums and then weep. Draco said he had tried to give him help with sleeping, with something to increase his appetite or his mood. Everything was refused, even the love offered by his grandson. Lucius, Draco said, was fading. He was deliberately letting himself go.

Then there came the week when Lucius did not appear for any meetings; this was followed by another. When yet another week went by and Lucius had not appeared at any of the meetings scheduled, Hermione, now sick with worry for him, decided that something needed to be done. One afternoon, she cleared her desk, told Mavis that she would be out for the rest of day and not to contact her, she then apperated to Malfoy Manor. The grounds were looking neglected, proof that Lucius’s magic was fading. She walked up to the imposing front doors and rang the bell. She waited; and waited. This time she was not going to give up, even it meant apperating inside the house and suffering any of the injuries she may get from the protections; although she thought the protections may also be weakened. ‘Lucius, it’s Hermione,’ she said out loud, ‘if you are home, let me in … please.’ She waited another minute before the doors swung open. ‘Thank you,’ she said as she went inside; the doors banged closed.

The interior was dark, cold and unwelcoming. This was worse than anyone knew, she thought. Malfoy Manor was always bright, warm and welcoming; at least, that’s how she remembered it when she had visited. The door to a small sitting room was ajar, she pushed it open. Lucius was sitting by the fire, a large goblet of something in his hand. He was unshaven, unkempt and haggard. He looked at her.

‘What do you want,’ he barked.

She went over to him. ‘Hmm. Someone has had quite enough Firewhiskey,’ she took the goblet from his hand, he growled but didn’t stop her. She finished off the contents, enjoying the tickle from the small flames as they went down her throat; she hoped it would give her enough courage to do what was necessary. ‘Anyone else around?’ she asked.

‘Of course not, no-one wants to be around a pathetic, grieving widower do they?’

‘Can you blame them?’ she said, ignoring the look of pure anger that he gave her.

‘Get out before I hex you,’ he snarled.

‘Hex away, I’m not leaving,’ so he threw a hex at her; it wasn’t very powerful, she simply batted it away with her hand. ‘I’m going to make you something to eat; have you seen yourself? Go and clean yourself up, have a bath, a shave and change your clothes … you smell worse than a dragon’s lair.’ She knew she was goading him, but she needed to get some sort of response from him, to stop him wallowing in self-pity. With a roar, he leapt from his chair, grabbed her shoulders, pushed her none too gently against the wall and ravished her lips, his hand fell to her breast and squeezed it.

She didn’t resist, in fact, she guessed something of the sort would happen. She didn’t try to stop his frenzied assault. He was thrusting against her as he roughly kissed her neck; one hand lifted her skirt. She was aware he was unbuttoning the front of his trousers and then his hardness was pressing into her thigh. He was grunting as he thrust and with a strangled cry, he slumped against her. He slid to the floor crying. She followed him and pulled him into her as he wept. His hot tears made her neck wet as she kissed his hair and made soothing noises. He was heavy against her, but she was reluctant to move him. So she lay down on the floor in front of the fire and brought him with her. She cradled him as he wept and clung to her. Eventually, having no more tears to shed, he fell asleep on her; so she held him and hummed softly as he slept. Her hip and shoulder were aching by the time he opened his eyes.

‘Feeling better?’ she asked with a smile.

He hurriedly pulled away. ‘I am so sorry … and so ashamed … I cannot apologise enough. I … I assaulted you.’

‘Yes you did … but it’s what you needed to do … and I am fine, no harm done.’

He looked at her rumpled and stained skirt, then down at his open trousers. His look was one of total horror. ‘You must go, he said.

‘No. You must go and change, clean yourself up … then come down for some food and a nice cup of tea. You look like you haven’t eaten properly for weeks.’ He turned and fled upstairs. She laughed to herself, ‘well, it’s a start,’ she said to the empty room.

Lucius came into the kitchen an hour later. He had bathed, shaved and changed his clothes. His hair was washed but still dishevelled; on the whole though, she thought he looked better already. She had found enough ingredients to make a thick soup as a start to him getting his appetite back. He sat at the kitchen table, accepted a bowl with a thick slab of bread and butter. She watched him eat as she sipped her tea. She encouraged him, as one would a child who had decided not to eat. He finished the soup and the bread, and then sat with her as he enjoyed a cup of tea. He seemed too embarrassed to meet her gaze or speak to her. She reached out and placed her hand over his.

‘Why did you come here today?’ he said at last.

‘It was time to repay an act of kindness by a friend; an act that pulled me out of a very dark place and allowed me to move forward.’

‘But …’

‘Lucius, I am your friend. It’s what friends do for each other.’

‘Thank you,’ he was solemn, but he did give her a weak smile.

‘You are welcome,’ she said. ‘Now, as of today, you fall under the remit of the office of Deputy Minister for Magic … namely … me. So I will be coming to see you every day; I will cook if I think that you are not eating and spoon feed you if necessary; I will bathe you if I feel that you are not taking care of yourself and I will throw away all your stock of Firewhiskey if I think you are drinking to drown your sorrow. I will do this until the Deputy Minister feels you are well on the road to recovery and are able to participate in life again.’

‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you,’ he complained.

‘Oh no, enjoyable would be if I had given you over to the _Magical Beasts Department, Mucking Out and Sanitation Section;_ then you could have had Obadiah Cowper visiting you every day, now that would be enjoyable,’ she laughed as he pulled a face; Obadiah had a fearsome reputation, it was rumoured that even dragons behaved themselves around him. ‘I am now going to go around the house and clear things up, get the place looking like Malfoy Manor again.’ She got up and moved passed him, he grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it. She kissed his head. She spent the rest of the afternoon doing the housekeeping; with magic she dusted and polished the furniture, washed the floors; upstairs, she changed his bed. He was sleeping in a different room to the one he shared with Narcissa. The bedding hadn’t been changed in a long time. She cleaned the bathroom and finally, when the whole house was fresh and sparkling, she placed fresh flowers all around. Lucius followed her as she moved around the house, but he simply watched her, saying nothing.

‘Right, one last thing to do,’ she smiled at him.

‘Oh, what is that?’

She led him into his bedroom; he stopped on the threshold and blushed. ‘Hermione … I …’

‘Are you mad Mr Malfoy? I’m not about to take you to bed, oh no … although …’ she looked from Lucius to the freshly made bed and back again, Lucius looked terrified. ‘… ah well … I think this is something much better. Come and sit on the edge of the bed.’

Suspiciously, he moved to the bed, and sat on the edge. She climbed behind him, and with a brush, she started to coax his hair back into life. He obviously enjoyed the experience as he closed his eyes and a dreamy smile was plastered over his face. She brushed and groomed his hair until it was lustrous and glowing once again; when she stood in front of him to check her handiwork, he looked much better, more like Lucius Malfoy. With a satisfied nod, she put the brush down. ‘My work here is done … for today. I will come back tomorrow morning before I go to work. So make sure you are up, dressed and ready for breakfast.’ She leaned in and kissed his cheek. ‘If you need me, you know where I am. See you tomorrow.’

She left Malfoy Manor and its owner in much better spirits than when she had arrived.

 

**********

 

A few weeks later, Draco came to her office. He hugged her before thanking her profusely for helping his father through a very difficult and dark period of his life. He knew everything she had done and he and Astoria really appreciated it. Lucius was now more or less back to his old self. There was still an air of sadness around him, but that was to be expected. She told him that indeed, Lucius was making more appearances at meetings these days and seemed to be taking more interest in life generally. After another hug and a knowing smile, Draco left.

The very next day Lucius walked into her office unannounced. She smiled at him; he was looking very much like his old self.

‘I thought a spot of lunch,’ he said without any preamble. ‘A bottle of good wine and very pleasant company, what do you say?’

‘I say … close the door, get your clothes off and let’s make out. Then lunch,’ she laughed out loud at his embarrassment.

‘You are unruly and very forward, not someone a Pure Blood such as me should associate with. But I am making an exception in your case,’ a small smile played on his lips and his eyes were full of mischief. She removed her formal robe and left the Ministry on the arm of Lucius Malfoy.

And so Lucius Malfoy, Pure Blood Supremacist, former Death Eater, former inmate of Azkaban started his courtship of Hermione Granger, Pure Muggle born; and she loved every minute of it. She and Ron never courted; they simply fell into their relationship because it was what everyone expected. Then they were married and soon children made an appearance. There was a distinct lack of romance with Ron. With Lucius, she discovered she was a romantic; she loved being taken out, wined and dined. They enjoyed walking in the moonlight, lying in the sun holding hands and simply talking to each other. He introduced her to the flora, herbs, lichens and other strange things he used as an apothecary. His physics’ garden was wonderful and he knew so much about what went into the best potions. She hadn’t realised that St Mungo’s relied on his expertise quite heavily. He was well versed in literature and music; but he was also interested in _her_. What _she_ liked, what _she_ hated; her work, her life, her Muggle background. He loved her laugh, her infectious sense of fun and her skill as a witch.

But traditional courting was a slow business and strict in how it was conducted; something that had Hermione groaning in frustration. The more she was around him, the more she wanted him. Oh yes, they kissed, cuddled and groped each other, but he didn’t seem to want to take things to the next level. So she decided she would take things into her own hands and tear up the courting rules into confetti.

She answered the knock on the door of her flat. She had given up the house on her divorce and moved into a nice, rather large flat in Diagon Alley. It had three bedrooms so the children had a room each when they came to stay.

‘Right on time, Lucius,’ she said standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

‘Where are we going?’ he asked, ‘your note was very cryptic.’

‘Surprise,’ was all she said as she took his hand, apperated and landed outside a small but beautiful cottage overlooking a sweeping bay.

‘Where are we?’ he asked.

‘Cornwall, my new house and you are my first guest,’ she stepped forward and removed the protective enchantments and opened the door. She had bought the cottage because she wanted somewhere out of London. Her position as Deputy Minister paid extremely well and buying the cottage was a good way of investing some of that pay. It was a bright little cottage; it had a sitting room with windows that overlooked the beach, a kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. She had decorated it to her taste, but there were also elements of Lucius as well. The furniture was comfortable and because it was a Muggle cottage, there was electricity, a TV, DVD and CD player.

She watched him as he explored the cottage room by room. He was surprised, that was certain, but he was also delighted. He opened drawers, doors, cupboards; the fridge and washing machine were closely examined and when she turned the TV on, he jumped in shock. The last room was a big airy bedroom with windows that also overlooked the beach and a skylight meant that stars could be watched from the large bed.

‘It’s very lovely my darling,’ he said, a slightly nervous hitch to his voice. She laughed and went to put the kettle on. ‘Are we staying overnight?’ he asked coming into the kitchen.

‘A few nights actually,’ she replied.

‘Ah … I didn’t bring a change of clothes with me … I didn’t think we would be staying … overnight,’ he swallowed nervously.

‘Not a problem Mr Malfoy,’ she grinned, ‘I took the liberty of collecting some of your things the last time I was at the Manor … they’re in the wardrobe … in the bedroom.’

He went off to look for his clothes. ‘They’re not here,’ he called.

‘Not that bedroom, that’s the spare room. In our bedroom,’ she called back, poured two cups of tea, and waited. He came back into the kitchen.

‘Er … Hermione … there must be some mistake … you said our bedroom?’

‘No mistake Lucius, come and drink your tea.’ He sat and picked up the cup and sipped his tea, a faintly perplexed look on his face.

She thought how much she had fallen in love with this man. He was a mass of contradictions; but one thing was for sure, if she didn’t make love to him soon, she would burst from frustration and need. He exuded power; she was certain he didn’t realise it, but that power contained a sexual edge she found very attractive; however, it was driving her mad with lust for him. But, she also knew that she had to play this right, she must not pressurise him. She was certain he wanted to move their relationship to the next level and have mad, passionate sex with her, but she knew that sometimes her Muggle straightforwardness shocked him. ‘I’m going to make up the fire, then let’s go for a walk along the beach.’

He nodded, finished his tea and went to collect his cloak. They walked hand in hand across the expanse of sand. The wind was blowing and the waves crashed onto the shore. Above, sea gulls whirled and screamed at each other. He put his arm around her shoulder; her arm went around his waist, his cape was wrapped around them both. They were quite alone on the empty beach; it was a world away from the Ministry, Diagon Alley and Malfoy Manor. She left his side and ran towards the water where she kicked off her shoes and socks, rolled up her trousers and started to jump waves.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked.

‘You have to judge how far the waves are going come up and you have to jump out of the way, otherwise you get wet … c’mon … you try.’ A wave caught her, soaking her trousers up to the knees but she howled with laughter. Two minutes later, he was by her side holding her hand as they jumped the waves together; and quite suddenly, he was laughing along with her. They walked back barefoot to the cottage talking about the waves they judged right and the ones that soaked them. In the cottage, the fire was burning brightly; she changed into her soft lounging trousers and top, he into his black trousers and white shirt.

‘Open the wine my love, then I can enjoy a glass while I cook,’ they toasted each other with crisp, cold white wine and he sat and watched enthralled as she cooked lamb chops, mashed potatoes and peas on the Muggle stove. It was delicious. He asked her how long she had had the cottage. She told him six months; she had wanted to get it decorated and have the larder and fridge stocked before she bought him here. She also needed to get his clothes out of Malfoy Manor without him becoming suspicious. Later, in the sitting room, she lit candles and the room enveloped them in its warm embrace. They sat in front of the fire, backs against the big squashy sofa, legs stretched in front of them, sipping more wine.

‘I am in love with you Lucius, you know that don’t you?’ she said.

‘Yes, I am aware of that,’ he replied.

‘I am not Narcissa and I would never want to replace her in your heart or memories. I want you to know that you can talk to me about her; I was also her friend and I liked her very much.’

He was silent, staring into the fire.

‘I am different to her; things will be different for us, between us … I …’ she paused unsure of how to proceed. ‘I … oh to hell with it … Lucius, I want to do something that I have wanted to do since that day at Hogwarts, beside the loch,’ she put her glass down and turned to him. She couldn’t judge his expression in the glow from the fire, but she was sure his eyes flashed. She moved across him, straddled him and sat in his lap. She took his glass and placed it on the floor, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. His surprise turned into passion as he fell into her kiss and deepened it.

‘You have wanted to sit in my lap all this time?’ he said as they parted. She smiled and nestled into his neck.

‘No … I have wanted to make love to you … since that day.’ She felt him tense under her.

‘Hermione …’ his voice a mere whisper … ‘Merlin knows how much I love you … how very much in love I am with you …’

‘And I understand Lucius, I really do … I just thought you should know … that’s all.’ His arms came around her and he kissed her hair. ‘I know how difficult it must be for you … you and Narcissa were still in love when you lost her … I can’t be Narcissa for you … but I can be Hermione … I can love you as me …’ She felt the rumble of his laugh before she heard it. Effortlessly he stood up with her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and deposited her on the bed. She watched him undress, her eyes devouring every inch of his body as it was exposed. She wanted to be naked with him and started to remove her top. His hands stopped her.

‘I want to undress you myself,’ he said, and did just that.

When she was as naked as he, he proceeded to kiss every exposed inch of her flesh, starting at her feet. By the time he reached her neck she was a melting puddle of desire, she could only gasp and moan at the magic his lips were creating.

‘You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this …’ his voice was breathy in her ear, then he nipped the lobe and she squirmed in delight. Saying that Lucius was a good lover would be akin to saying Hogwarts was only a school. Lucius was beyond good; confident, gentle, rough, considerate, knowledgeable about a woman’s body and Hermione matched him, move for move, emotion for emotion.

She opened her eyes the following morning to the feel of his body pressed against hers, his arms holding her close. She smiled to herself at the memory of the preceding night. They had made love passionately the first time; it had left them screaming in the throes of passion and panting in the aftermath. They had then climbed into bed and simply touched and kissed; their words were soft and loving. That had led to making love slowly, exploring more of each other’s likes and dislikes. He had flipped her over and entered her from behind; his strong hands held her as he pulled her upright so she was sitting in his lap. He then leaned back and allowed her to ride him, to set the pace and depth of his thrusts. Afterwards he had gathered her up and held her until she had fallen asleep, his long, blonde hair mingling with her own wild curls.

Sighing, she stretched languidly as his hand slipped between her legs. He was kissing and nipping at the base of her neck, a place she would never had considered an erogenous zone; but under his breathy ministrations, she found herself grinding her bottom into him. One slick finger then slipped between her lips and rubbed up and down over her clitoris, bringing an involuntary gasp from her as hot bolts of pleasures shot through her body. She turned over to face him, slipped her arms around his neck and pushed herself down onto his eagers fingers that had found their way deep inside her with the knuckle of his thumb resting against her nub.

‘Cup of tea?’ she asked, feigning indifference.

‘Oh no,’ he purred.

‘Oh … me?’ she said as if surprised before pulling him into a kiss of wet tongues and clashing teeth.

Later, as they sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and eating boiled eggs and toast, she asked him about his sudden change of heart. He put his cup down and took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

‘Rule 305 of the Pure Blood Courting Code,’ he said seriously, ‘states … _“that until the female makes her position clear on wanting to take intimacy to the next level, the male must forego any attempt at physical pleasure or release.”’_

She sat quietly, digesting this new piece of information. ‘Gosh … how many rules are there?’

‘547 … at the last count … of course, some get dropped from time to time because they become outdated … like … old Rule 600 _“it is permissible to throw your chosen wench across your broomstick and fly off with her to your castle and have your wicked way with her before returning her to her parents. Should offspring ensue from the union the male may or may not offer wedlock to the wench; likewise, he may or may not declare himself to be the child’s father.”’_ He lifted his tea cup and saluted her.

‘Wow … that really is … archaic,’ she said with a frown. ‘Do you know all the rules?’

He shook his head. ‘We get given the book when we reach maturity … usually about thirteen or fourteen.’

‘Do you still have yours? I would love to read it.’

‘I gave mine to Draco …’

It was then she noticed his chest rising and falling as he tried to contain his laughter while eating his egg. ‘What’s so funny? What have I said?’

The deep rich laugh erupted from him; he held his sides as he laughed. ‘You …’ he couldn’t continue, he held on to the table now, trying desperately to control his mirth.

‘Look, just tell me what is so funny …?’

He took a deep breath. ‘I simply adore you … you are so … ready to believe … Pure Blood …’ and he was off again.

‘Oh flippin’ heck … there’s no such thing as the Courting Code is there?’ she stood up, arms akimbo, ‘and no book either is there? You are a very bad wizard Lucius Malfoy,’ and she went and threw herself on him. She had discovered that he ticklish just above his hip bone; her hand fell to the place and she tickled him mercilessly. He just laughed against her.

They spent two wonderful days just being together; learning about each other. One night they made a mage fire on the beach and sat our under the stars. Lucius then told her of his and Narcissa’s life together. The night sky was clear and they watched shooting stars plummet towards the earth.

‘In the last few days of her life,’ he said, taking her hand, ‘she spoke often of you; she really liked you. She also knew that you were in love with me … she respected you for not acting upon that love.’

‘But you didn’t act upon it either,’ she said.

He laughed. ‘Narcissa knew me so well … she knew I wanted to … I am after all, a complete Pure Blood cad.’

‘But you didn’t … surely that’s the whole point?’

‘I note that you didn’t jump to my defence and say … “Lucius, my darling, you are not cad”. He laughed as she swatted his arm. ‘No, I loved Narcissa completely … but when I was young and stupid … not exclusively; you see, she was right, I was in love with you then, just as I am now.’ She snuggled into him and he drew his cloak around her. ‘Before she passed, she gave me her blessing to court you; she thought it would be extremely funny for the Death Eater Supremacist to court a Muggle born. She didn’t want me to be alone. She knew I was capable of turning in on myself … of drowning in self-pity and loathing. And once again, she was right.’

They sat with arms wrapped around each other; only the surf crashing onto the beach breaking the silence.

‘What changed your mind about … because, well, I’m not sure what you were waiting for?’

‘It is difficult Hermione. I have only ever been in love with one woman before you; I have been intimate with … a few others as I said, but Narcissa was always my one true love … until you and … I was unsure of myself. Would you find me desirable? Would I prove a suitable lover? Am I too old? Does my background and involvement in Dark Magic upset you? When you climbed on my lap the other night, I knew I need not worry. You had wanted me since that day at the loch; I knew I had to stop doubting myself; that the time was right to act.’

‘And I am very satisfied you did,’ and she giggled, ‘but the thought of Lucius Malfoy being unsure of himself and too old … as far as I’m concerned …’ and she leaned in and kissed him, as if proving her point. The kiss led to other, more interesting actions and when they lay next to each other in that wonderful after-glow of great sex, he asked her to marry him. She told him she would have to think about it. It was at least ten seconds before she agreed.

 

**********

 

Once back from Cornwall, although they had not announced their plan to marry, two months later, a small piece appeared in The Daily Prophet and within another two weeks, she started to receive visits from friends, acquaintances, even work colleagues. All saying the same thing; did she know what she was doing? Is she making the right choice? Is Lucius Malfoy coercing her in any way? Then Ron turned up at the flat.

‘Look, I know it’s your life … but are you sure? I mean … it’s Lucius Malfoy; he’s so old.’ Ron still did not side step anything.

‘Ron, we’ve been dating for a while and yes, I am very sure … in fact never surer. He’s in love with me, just as I am in love with him. If you can’t be happy for me, I understand, but all I ask is that you don’t sound off about the Malfoys to the children; and he’s not that old.’

‘But …’

She held up her hand. ‘Lucius will be their step-father and I want the children to get to know him without you and Gloria setting them against him before he has had a chance, OK?’

‘Yeah, I just want you to be sure … to be careful … I mean … he is a …’

‘… A what? Death Eater? Prisoner of Azkaban? Pure Blood? I know all of those things and do you know what? I find I don’t care … yes, he is all of those things … and I accept all of them … every last bad and rotten thing about him … he has told me all about it … and I mean _all_ about it … we don’t have any secrets he and I. Unlike you and me …’

‘Well your mind seems made up … there’s nothing more I can say is there?’

‘No Ron. You said it all years ago … I have found the happiness you say you found with Gloria … I am in love with Lucius Malfoy and he with me. Deal with it.’ She opened the door to tell him the conversation was over. ‘I would like the children to be at the ceremony, give them the choice Ron; they are old enough to make that sort of decision now.’ Ron nodded and left.

What she had said to Ron was true; not only had Lucius told her all about his involvement with Voldemort, his role as a Death Eater and Pure Blood Supremacist, he had taken her down into the vaults below Malfoy Manor and shown her all that was left of the Dark Magic artefacts that were once owned by the Malfoy family. They were evil looking things and she could feel the magic that emanated from them; it dripped from them like molten darkness and it made her flesh creep. He assured her that all of the worst items had been destroyed after the War as part of his punishment and rehabilitation; the few things that remained could not be destroyed as they all had very old, anti-destruction hexes on them; anyone trying to destroy them would themselves be destroyed. So he kept them locked away, protected by a _Death Barrier_ and _Death Curse_ to which only he knew the counter curse. She had asked what happens when he dies. He had sighed and told her that the counter curse would die with him and the barrier and curse would remain in place ever after; or until someone of sufficient power and skill removed it.

She had been pleased to leave that dark and dank vault and once back upstairs, all her fear had melted away once again. She thanked him for showing her and being honest with her. He had stood stock still as if waiting for her to say something else. When she had gone into the kitchen to put the kettle on, he had followed her and told her that if she wanted to leave … to leave him because of what he once was or because the things she had just seen … she couldn’t live with, he would understand. She had turned to him and saw the fear and desperation in his eyes. She flew to him and hugged him fiercely. She released him and stood in front of him and had told him in no uncertain terms that she had no intention of leaving him over something that happened in the past or over some daft items kept out of harm’s way. No, she was going to marry him no matter what and anyway, hadn’t she tried to kill him on a few occasions during the War? He agreed she had, so perhaps the past should remain in the past. She wholeheartedly agreed and made them both a cup of tea.

A week after Ron’s visit, Ginny called around to her flat and seemed embarrassed when Lucius opened the door. She said she had come to wish Hermione luck, but all the time she was avoiding looking at Lucius. It was only when he went into the kitchen to make tea for them that she sat next to Hermione and whispered.

‘Are you sure about this? I mean …’ and she made a face and nodded towards the kitchen.

‘As I told Ron, never surer. Lucius?’ she called into the kitchen, ‘Ginny wants to know if I’m sure about marrying you.’

Lucius came in carrying a tray of tea things. ‘Well, you can change your mind of course; but I wouldn’t recommend it Hermione … you know how dangerous, wicked and unpredictable we Dark Wizards can be. Milk and sugar Mrs Potter?’ And he smiled his best evil smile at Ginny.

And so it went on; everyone saying that they only had her best interests at heart. She would smile and say that she knew exactly what she was doing; that she was in love with Lucius and he loved her. But it was getting her down. Then one morning, Mavis knocked on her office door and came in. ‘Harry Potter to see you, Deputy Minister, do you want to see him or shall I tell him to get lost?’ Mavis was very protective of her boss.

Hermione sighed. ‘No, show him in Mavis; I might as well get it over with.’ Mavis pursed her lips, a sure sign she did not agree with the decision. Harry was shown into her office.

‘If you’re here to try and talk me out of it, or say anything detrimental about Lucius, forget it Harry; I’ve heard it all from Ron and Ginny and at least twenty other so called ‘friends’ and as many work colleagues in the last month.

‘Er … no …’ Harry swept his hair from his forehead, ‘… I was going to wish you congratulations and happiness.’

‘Oh. In that case, you can have a hug,’ and she came round her desk and hugged her best friend. 'Thank you Harry, apart from Kingsley, Mavis and the Malfoys, you are the only other one to wish me happiness; and I am very, very happy.’

‘Yeah, I can tell, ‘Mione. Look, I know I didn’t really support you when Ron left and then took the kids … I guess we never really know what goes on in other people’s lives … I am sorry for that … is there anything I can do now to help out?’

She thought for a while before answering. ‘Well, actually yes there is something you can do. Can you make sure that when the cousins are together or if you are all together with Ron and Gloria … can you not make any comments about the Malfoys? Rose and Hugo have decided they don’t like Lucius and are refusing to come to the ceremony… so any help you can give in smoothing things over would be appreciated … by both of us.’

‘You can depend on it. I will tell James and Albus to be friendly towards Scorpius as well, although I think James is already friendly with him … that should help.’

‘Harry, would you come to the ceremony? I would love to have you there as my best friend.’

‘I’m not sure, Ginny …’

Hermione smiled sadly; 'It’s alright … I understand.’

Harry shuffled his feet, something he did when he was ill at ease. ‘Well, I should be off … I do wish you every happiness ‘Mione … you deserve it.’ They embraced and he left.

Harry’s visit lifted her spirits for a few days. It was the arrival of an owl from Molly a week later that finally brought her down to her lowest ebb. She had been coping well up until that point with not allowing other people’s opinions to upset her. But the message from Molly was quite clear, ‘… how could she have driven Ron away only to take up with a Death Eater? It just isn’t right and no good will come of it, mark my words.’ She let the parchment drop to the floor, feeling so thoroughly deflated and hurt she couldn’t even bring herself to burn the letter. With a heavy sigh, she picked up her bag and left the office.

‘I’m leaving for the day, Mavis. If anyone asks, you have no idea where I am.’

‘No worries, boss … leave it to me,’ and Hermione knew she could. She went down to the floo system and went to Malfoy Manor. She called out as she arrived and getting no reply she went to the other end of the house and Lucius’s still room. He was sorting through ingredients.

‘Lucius …’ her voice broke as she fell into his arms. He held her without a word and let her cry on his shoulder. ‘I love you so much,’ she said through her tears, ‘and no-one is going to change that. But … why can’t people be happy for us?’

‘Oh my darling … shh, shh,’ he rubbed her back and kissed her hair. ‘It was never going to be easy … but I agree, I never thought it was going to be so hard, especially for you. My heart breaks for you,’ she leaned her head up and kissed him.

‘Take me to bed,’ was all she said. He picked her up and as he carried upstairs, he whispered his love for her. He was passionate and took the lead, as if he understood that she needed this; that his touch and his strength would sustain and heal her. So she lost herself in his body and his love and when they climaxed together, the tears she shed were those of joy.

She was lying on top of him, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She was facing his left arm and the Dark Mark, although faint, was still there. She took his arm and kissed the Mark.

‘What was that for?’ he asked.

‘Proving to the Mark that I am not going away; I am here to stay, in your life … and its.’

He laughed softly. ‘The Mark is dead, just like Voldemort; neither will be coming back … but thank you anyway.’

She snuggled into his neck, her hand stroking his arm and then entwining with his. The afternoon was fading when the floo chimed and Draco’s voice came drifting up the stairs to them. He opened the door to the bedroom.

‘Great, I’m glad you’re together,’ he said without any preamble or apology.

‘Draco, I am your father and I love you very much; but … I think bursting into my bedroom especially when I am in bed … with Hermione …’

‘Yeah, sorry about that but this is important. There’s been a fight at Hogwarts … Scorpius and Rose.’

‘Shit,’ Hermione exploded, ‘are they still there?’ Draco nodded; she started to get out of bed and looked at him.

‘Right … I’ll wait downstairs then,’ he grinned at them both.

She got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, Lucius followed. ‘We go together,’ she said, ‘this stops now.’ They bathed quickly and dressed. They joined Draco fifteen minutes later and apperated to Hogwarts. They headed up to Minerva’s office, ignoring the looks that were shot their way by the students. Rose, Hugo and Scorpius were standing in front of Minerva’s desk. Ron and Gloria were sitting together. Astoria was sitting in a chair. Scorpius was sporting a bruise to his cheek.

‘Ah, Draco and Hermione … and Lucius …’ she was at a loss as to what to say about Lucius, so Hermione did it for her.

‘Lucius is going to be Rose and Hugo’s step-father and as he is Scorpius’s grandfather, he had every right to be here. Now, Minerva, could you tell me what happened please?’

‘It was Scorpius and …’ Ron started to say.

She turned her gaze on him. ‘I think I asked Minerva to explain, not you Ronald Weasley; so please don’t interrupt. Minerva, if you would …’

‘It would appear that Scorpius said something about being at your wedding and then Rose made a remark about Lucius …’

‘That’s a lie,’ Rose exclaimed, ‘he started it … didn’t he Hugo?’ Hugo said nothing.

‘How dare you interrupt Headmistress McGonagall?’ Hermione demanded, ‘apologise at once.’

Rose hung her head, ‘I’m sorry for interrupting you, Headmistress,’ she muttered.

‘Aye … well, this happened at lunchtime … I wasn’t there …’ a knock at the door interrupted Minerva’s explanation. ‘Come in,’ she called. James Potter entered the study. ‘Potter, this is not a good time …’

‘Please Professor … I was there and saw it all. I wasn’t going to say anything … but my dad … my dad would want me to do the right thing.’

‘Well, spit it out, we haven’t got all day,’ Minerva sighed, clearly exasperated.

James went on to tell the group what had happened. It seems that at lunch, Scorpius was sitting with his Slytherin mates and said how much he was looking forward to his grandfather’s wedding. Rose was passing the table at precisely this point and made a rude comment about Mr Malfoy and Pure Bloods. Scorpius asked to her take the comment back as it was rude and anyway, she didn’t know his grandfather. Rose then said some nasty things about Scorpius and his parents and Scorpius lost it. He pushed Rose away, she punched him in the face and said that all Pure Bloods especially Slytherins should be punched … and hard; it was what they deserved. It was at this point that Prefects intervened as Rose had taken out her wand and was going to use it against Scorpius. James said he saw and heard all of this because he was sitting with a friend at the Ravenclaw table which is next to the Slytherin table. He hung his head and studied the carpet.

‘And why didn’t you come straight to me and say all of this?’ asked Minerva.

‘Rose is my cousin and she’s a Gryffindor,’ he blushed.

No one spoke. Hermione felt the rising anger, but she bit it back.

‘Very well, as the parent who has charge of these two is not going to say anything, then I will,’ she stepped towards Scorpius. ‘I apologise Scorpius, as Rose’s mother I apologise for not bringing her up better, for not teaching her manners, for not teaching her tolerance,’ she turned to Draco and Astoria, ‘the same apology goes to you both. You know how fond I am of Scorpius.’ Then she turned to her children. Rose was standing with a look of insolent defiance on her face; a look that thirteen year old girls always think makes them look older and clever.

‘Wipe that look off your face, Rose; it makes you look stupid,’ Hermione said. ‘I am deeply ashamed; ashamed that as your mother, I did not do my duty in making you better, kinder people. Hugo, I understand your loyalty to your sister, but I hope that you understand that what she did was very wrong.’ She straightened herself, ‘Rose, whatever you do, no matter how vile, it will not make me change my mind. It will only serve to show what a malicious little bitch you are who does not belong at Hogwarts, let alone in Gryffindor. I am going to marry Lucius, I am in love with him you see … and he is in love with me. All your actions will achieve will be to determine how we move forward from this. You will either be part of my life … or you will not.’ She turned away from them and headed for the door. ‘James, thank you, you are your father’s son, he will be proud. Minerva, I leave it up to you to deal with Rose and Hugo as you see fit.’

She closed the door and went down the stairs. It was only at the bottom that she allowed the tears to flow. She sniffed as she left the building and headed back to the loch which was becoming her place of solace at Hogwarts. For once the breeze had dropped and the surface of the loch was still. She stooped to pick up a stone; she threw it as far as she could.

‘I thought I would find you here,’ Lucius said. He stood by her side and put his arm around her. She turned and buried her head in him.

‘I am so sorry Lucius; I am embarrassed by my children. You and your family have done nothing to warrant such behaviour. If you don’t want to marry me now … I will understand.’

He laughed and kissed her. ‘Are Muggle born women always so thick? There is nothing that will stop me from marrying you, do you understand that?’ She nodded and he kissed her again. ‘Good. Now … we are going to meet Draco and Astoria in Diagon Alley for supper later to discuss the ceremony. You … stop beating yourself up … Minerva has dealt with it. I am going to take my future wife home with me and make her a cup of tea.’

‘No thanks … I’ll make it; your tea is awful.’

‘Oh please … don’t beat around the bush just to spare my feelings … simply tell me my tea is rubbish … I can take it y’know … big Pure Blood like me,’ and he was rewarded with her laugh.

 

**********

 

They were married in a simple ceremony with only Astoria, Draco and Scorpius in attendance. They made their vows to each other and exchanged rings. Then they all went to _The Three Broomsticks_ for the wedding breakfast. Madam Rosmerta provided them with a private room upstairs and they enjoyed a lovely meal and at least two bottles of Unicorn Champagne. Towards the end of the meal, a knock came at the door. Lucius called ‘come in’ and Harry, James, Rose and Hugo came into the room.

‘Is there room for four more?’ Harry asked.

‘Of course Harry, glad you could make it,’ Lucius said as he shook hands with Harry. He then turned to Rose and Hugo, ‘and you are both very welcome here and at Malfoy Manor,’ again, he held out his hand and Hugo shook it solemnly. Rose was no so enthusiastic, but she too shook the offered hand. ‘And James, welcome. Now come along, find chairs and have some Champagne and I think more desserts are in order,’ he rang a bell and when the waitress appeared, he ordered another round of desserts.

Rose meanwhile had gone over to Scorpius and stood by his side. ‘I apologise for hitting you and I should not have said those things about you and your family. You’re right, I don’t know you … ‘she paused, ‘but I hope that can change,’ and she held out her hand; Scorpius stood and shook hands.

‘I accept your apology Rose and I would like us to be friends … after all, you are my aunt by marriage,’ and he gave her a shy smile.

Hugo groaned, ‘does that make me your uncle?’

‘I’m afraid so,’ Hermione said.

‘But I’m too young to be an uncle,’ Hugo protested, which made the others laugh.

Rose then approached Hermione. ‘I’m sorry mum,’ and she threw her arms round Hermione’s neck.

‘I also accept your apology, Rose. Now let’s have more dessert and move forward, eh?’

The rest of the afternoon was spent in chatter and much laughter. When it came time for Harry to take the children back to Hogwarts there were many sincere farewells. Rose and Hugo accepted Lucius’s invitation to consider Malfoy Manor as much their home as their dad’s was.

The full moon was shining through the skylight above them. They lay nestled together, limbs entwined, the soft flush of satisfaction glowed on each of their faces. Lucius buried his head in her neck and kissed her gently. She ran her hands lazily up and down his back, feeling the form and strength of his body.

They had spent their honeymoon in the little cottage, doing nothing more than walking, cooking, reading and making love. Lucius loved listening to music, so they would just curl up together on the sofa and listen to a CD. It was an idyllic time and they relished every minute of it.

Madam Hermione Malfoy returned to her office and life took on an easy rhythm. She worked hard as Deputy Minister, but when she was not at the Ministry her time was spent with Lucius, either at the Manor or at their cottage. Rose and Hugo gradually came to accept Lucius as their mother’s husband and started to spend more time at Malfoy Manor. During the school holidays their time was spent equally between their dad and Gloria and their mum and Lucius. They got used to seeing Draco and Astoria at the Manor and their friendship with Scorpius blossomed. More often than not, James was also included in any stay with their mum and because James stayed, in time, Albus and Lily began to stay as well. But it was the time she spent with Lucius she loved the most. Whether it was sitting at the table in the great hall going over reports while Lucius read or sitting in front of the fire at the cottage, they enjoyed each other’s company. Touches and kisses were exchanged often and they made love frequently, sometimes without getting as far as their bedroom.

It was one fine morning when they had been married for a year that she was called into Minister Shacklebolt’s office. The Minister told her although it was many years away, when he eventually retired, she would take his place. He told her he couldn’t think of a safer pair of hands than hers. She was shocked; it hadn’t occurred to her that she would ever be considered for the most important and powerful job in British Wizardry. She told Minister Shacklebolt that she would talk it over with Lucius and she thanked him for his confidence in her.

That night, curled up in his arms, she told Lucius of the offer.

‘Kingsley is right, you would be perfect,’ he said.

‘You are very confident in my ability, Lucius,’ she teased.

‘I mean it, Hermione; you are perfect for the post and it has a certain ironic symmetry to it.’

‘Oh, how so?’

‘You are Muggle born and will be the first one hundred percent Muggle born witch to become Minister for Magic. The concept amuses me no end,’ he chuckled.

‘So Muggles are good for some things?’

‘You are not drawing me into another discussion about the usefulness of Muggles before jumping on me and ravishing me senseless to prove your point,’ he smiled down at her.

‘Screwing,’ she was laughing now.

‘What?’

‘I usually screw you senseless,’ and she buried her head in his chest as she laughed.

‘Very bad woman; I have no idea why I tolerate you,’ he said in his haughtiest voice, ‘but as I married you, I have to put up with you I suppose,’ and he sniffed regally, which only made her laugh harder. Then she jumped on him and kissed him, long and hard. His hands came around her waist and he pulled her closer as his tongue found hers and it was only the need to breath that made them separate.

‘I love you, Lucius Malfoy.’

‘Thank you, although it still sounds strange coming from you, my once mortal enemy and now my dearest friend,’ his finger traced a line down her cheek to her lips.

‘But I’m not sure I will be able to take up Minister Shacklebolt’s offer.’ She was serious again.

‘Why not?’

‘I could be busy with other things,’ and she looked coyly at him.

‘What other things?’

‘Well, it depends on when Kingsley is thinking of retiring.’

‘Hermione, my darling … is there a point to this conversation?’

She nodded as she straddled his hips. ‘Lucius, do you love me?’

‘Yeeess,’ came the cautious reply.

‘And will you still love me if I get big and fat?’

He frowned at her. ‘What are you trying to tell me? That the women of your family reach a certain age and then suddenly what … balloon out?’

She giggled. ‘No, nothing of the sort … but … I’m pregnant … you’re going to be a daddy again.’

His frown deepened as her words sank in. ‘A father? Me? No … I’m too old …’ he said at last.

‘Apparently not … I’m twelve weeks along, so does this change anything?’

His hands came up and cradled her face. ‘It changes nothing … and everything,’ he said, ‘… truly, you are pregnant?’ She nodded and his lips were on hers, then her cheeks, nose, chin, forehead and her eyes. He laughed as he tipped her off him and got out of bed.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked.

‘Going to tell Draco and Astoria, of course.’

‘Lucius, it’s ten o’clock at night and you are naked.’

‘Not for long,’ and he put on his long monogrammed dressing gown, pulled the belt tight and vanished; only to reappear a minute later, bright red and holding a heavy, crystal goblet; his dressing gown was soaked down the front.

‘Oh my darling,’ she cried, climbing off the bed and going to him. ‘Are you hurt? Did that naughty Draco throw this goblet at you?’

‘He did … he …’ He stopped mid-sentence. ‘You are mocking me, aren’t you?’ he said in a hurt voice.

‘Of course I am, daft Pure Blood. Listen to me next time, alright? What were they doing?’

‘What we were doing an hour ago,’ he untied the belt and let the robe fall to the floor.

She took his hand and led him back to bed. ‘… So you apperated straight into their bedroom?’

He nodded, ‘They should have had protections in place,’ he said contritely, placing the blame firmly on Draco and Astoria.

‘Perhaps you should have waited until tomorrow,’ and she started to laugh again.

He tumbled her roughly on the bed. ‘It will cost you, laughing at me,’ he said in a dangerous voice.

‘Really? How much?’ she sucked on her finger and batted her eyelids coquettishly at him.

‘Oh … I think … a lot …’ he fell on her, his lips found hers and all coherent thought vanished.

 

**********

 

The news of an addition to the Malfoy family spread rapidly, mainly through Lucius announcing to anyone who would listen that his wife was pregnant. The news was greeted with joy by some and with barely contained contempt by others. Rose and Hugo took the news very well and became quite excited by the prospect of a baby brother or sister. Draco rolled his eyes at his father, but still hugged him. Astoria was beside herself with happiness and promised any and all help to the mother to be and to the new baby when it arrived.

Ron, Molly and Ginny were not so excited, although nothing was ever said to his face; but reports filtered back to him of what was said behind his back. It hurt of course, but he wouldn’t allow it to dampen _his_ joy and happiness. If people couldn’t be happy for him and Hermione, well, it was their loss.

Harry had been lost for words at first and then had whooped for joy and almost hugged Lucius; a firm handshake was the compromise between the two wizards. He simply swung Hermione around and kissed her umpteen times.

Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was born strong and healthy. Two years later, Andromeda Jean Malfoy joined the family and a year after, Rigelus Draco Malfoy completed their happiness. Both girls had their mother’s naturally curly hair, one dark and one blonde. Rigelus was as blonde as his father, brother and nephew. And if people thought Lucius strutted around the place like a peacock with extra tail feathers, he didn’t care; he loved his children and he loved Hermione.

It was one sunny August afternoon when a sudden truth hit him.

He was sitting on a large picnic blanket spread across the lawn of Malfoy Manor with Hermione sprawled out next to him pretending to read, although he knew she had dozed off; his grandson and two step-children were playing a game of wizard tag with Harry and the Potter children, laughing with their friends; his son and daughter-in-law were entertaining his daughters with magical dancing clowns and his baby son lay in the crook of his arm, neatly tucked against his chest, fast asleep.

He realised that when he had admitted his love for Hermione at the loch side those many years ago, he was breaking all the rules; many of them, his own rules. He lay down besides his wife and placed their son between them before wrapping an arm protectively around them both.

In that sublime moment, he finally understood that sometimes, rules are meant to be broken and he couldn’t think of a better person to break them with than his own beloved Hermione.

**********

 

Ten years after the birth of Cassi Malfoy, Madam Hermione Jean Malfoy became Minister for Magic; the first woman and Pure Muggle born witch to hold the position. Lucius was so proud of her achievement; he told anyone who would listen.

 

**********

 


End file.
